2013-10-20 Lunch with a Legend
Cyberdragon has more or less getting out of the Avenger's academy after his impromptu training session with Hawkeye. He had been fighting a number of villains for about two hours. And managed to get some time out and about. He has his avenger's ID on him, and is currently flying around the city, doing his best to stay out of people's view. Just wanting rest and some relaxation. After fighting Pyro, Electro, Captain Cold. Then having Clint spring the Abomination on him in the simulation was one hell of a two hour work out. As such Cyberdragon just slowly sets down on one of the roof tops checking the place around. His Red and black striped colors will be easy to ID as the orb he had been absorbed into took on that color before S.H.I.E.L.D. Arrived. Looking around as the cool of the evening sets in, John and Cyber seem to be just absorbing in the evening setting sun. Most likely, she's not actually looking for Cyberdragon...most likely. What he will notice approaching at a bit-above-rooftop level is a convertible pink...Cadillac. Yes. It's pink. Yes. It's flying. The notorious car slows and a green hand waves from it. Isn't that the new kid? He seems relaxed, at least. Checking the place out he turns his head to the flying convertible, and almost on a moment of silliness he will flap those massive wings when he sees the green skin and then takes off to fly up to the flying car as he does his best to keep a safe distance. Seeing She-hulk he doesn't really recall her from the fight with hotshot. In fact there is very little he recalls from the time around his bonding. Flying close enough to be heard he says, "Hey I was looking for Elvis... you steal his ride?" he's joking of course... She-Hulk laughs. "He gave it to me freely." She winks, the implication obvious. "Nah, I got it from some aliens. Long story. You're the new Academy kid, right?" Cyberdragon moving from the Side he will lift up and over the Car Cyber will suddenly look back and then trusting his suit he will fold those wings and manages to land on the passenger seat. Thankfully his back spikes are gone when he does land, no damage to the fabric. "Yeah, I was told you were there when I got bonded with Cyber." He says, "She-Hulk correct? Other then me leaving a charity cook out that got rained out, I don't remember anything from that day, but yeah I'm the rookie with the pet dragon. I think the Avengers are keeping an eye on me and Cyber here, wanna make sure he's not some sort of doomsday device I think." "And help you avoid the usual newbie messups. Believe me, a lot of us older types wish we'd had more help starting out." She grins, changing the Cadillac course a little. "Especially those with the more complicated power sets." Relaxing some he smiles, "Yeah had a training session with Hawkeye to help me learn some more of Cyber here. He sprung the Abomination on me. Believe it or not I think I won that fight." John says fairly proud of his little inventiveness in that scrape. "He does things like that. He's a better person for combat training than me. I tend on the whole to be all charge in and smash and leave other people to do the fancy stuff." She grins a bit. "Oh, and I'm always handy to hide behind." "Well I couldn't over power the Abomination. I have seen footage of him going ten rounds with the Hulk. And Hulk could rip me in half easy. So I used a piece of Rebar, twisted and bent the end into a barbed spear. Ambushed him and when he turned around plunged the Steel rod through his mouth and out the back of his head. He knocked me away before I could act out the second plan, but I had attached a chain to the rebar and Jammed it into a Circuit Box for one hell of a shocking experience. Then I brought the rest of the steel mill down on his head." Cyberdragon says, "Ah By the By, My name is John, My suit is sentient and the suit refers to it's self as Cyberdragon, or just Cyber." She-Hulk nods. "Alien technology, then? That was my guess." She pats the steering wheel of the Cadillac, clearly no stranger to such. "Actually, Cyber's not even sure on that. He does know he wasn't created by humans. But while he knows the languages spoken around his creation... It's like trying to translate a language with no commonality." Looking around as he checks the area out to see if he can guess where he is going. Not back to the academy. The Cadillac angles down through the streets, finally touching down...vertically...in a parking space it barely fits into. "So. How about pizza?" she inquires, grinning a bit. Looking around as he makes sure the place is more or less Empty and then seeing there are only a couple of people that go away when John looks at them baring his teeth. And then he says, "Sounds good." And after getting out of the car, John taking one more look around will separate from his suit. After a few moments the Suit still looking very much like a dragon seems to shift, adjust and reform into that of a Massive black Mastiff. The Dog gives a loud Wuff! "Actually I think I am the only one in the academy with any skills cooking. In my last year of college as a Culinary chef." John is at least trying to maintain some sense of Secret Identity. "That's your plan, then? To be a chef?" As she steps out of the Cadillac, she taps a key and the roof rises up to cover it. "Hrm. Dog...it's warm enough for you to sit outside? Cold doesn't bother me." "Yeah, already have some of the best grades in my class." John seems to be pleased that Cyber is considering his secret Identity and public knowledge might get him harmed. "You should sit down and taste some of my home cooking. When Stark is not so busy, I was gonna ask him about a green house so I can grow my own herbs and vegetables. Out side is good, Not too cold for me. Why don't you order, I prefer Deluxe, diet Soda..." and will reach for his wallet. At that point his //Dog// will turn his head and growl some in the direction of an alley. although there is nothing there anymore, if there was anything at all. She-Hulk nods. "Outside we won't have to argue about the dogs. And deluxe is fine...what kind of diet soda? Coke?" She-Hulk would never dream of drinking diet herself, but... "Pepsi if they have it." and moving over to a table he sits down handing some Money to She-Hulk. "Not everyday I get to have lunch with a big superhero." She-Hulk orders two large deluxe pizzas, diet pepsi for John...and the regular variety for herself. "Don't worry about food left over. I have a big appetite and besides, can always take it back to the mansion." "Hey... I can kill a large Pizza myself. " As John sits down and he relaxes. "I heard something about Stark being busy... personal. I haven't had a chance to do much checking on current events with various people." Of course with Stark being personal, for all he knows it could be him kicking in the Caribbean. Biting into his Pizza. "My own plans are to start exploring the areas around New York, check the out the waterways. Should be some interesting things I can find. Maybe I'll find Hoffa." She-Hulk laughs. "I believe the under the stadium theory myself. And yes, Tony's up to his neck in stuff right now. You'll find that's not that unusual." A pause. "We can always order another one before we leave, if two aren't enough." "Hopefully he won't loose his neck with what ever trouble he is in." As he starts to Dig in Cyber lays on the ground while John pets and strokes his head. "You know I haven't exactly decided what I want to do career wise. I mean what kid doesn't have fantasies of being a superhero, but I was 7 or 8. But now? Sheesh. Added to the wierd fact that all my fantasies were of some dragon. Dragon Ninja, mutant, armored suit...." And he makes a motion to Cyber at that Suit idea.... "What are the odds? Come to think of it, I still have not figured out what I am gonna tell my mother." "That one can be tough. Me and my dad didn't talk to each other for...a couple of years. Of course, there's...complications to the Hulk thing." She glances at the "dog." "Are you sure he isn't taking a dragon form because you want him to? Mental bonds can do odd things." "Actually that is the case. During the bonding he went through my memories, to come up with a form he figured I would find pleasing. It's part of why I can't remember much of that day.... I got some details, But do you know exactly what happened?" "My mom is very open minded. When I was getting Influenced by some... less then desirable people, on their views of mutants she kept asking me... WHY. And I eventually poised the same questions to them.... After a while they really got sick of the question. As a result in my school when it came to mutants it wasn't... terrible as some places." "Well...he was being taken to a lab for study, but some bad guys tried to steal him...and they used a guy with a cranial bomb, so I'd say he's in better hands." She makes petting motions at Cyber. He's a dog right now. She can't resist. John is blinking at the information that the Mutant had a cranial bomb in his head. "O-Kay, that explains some of the sense of being watched I have had. I thought it was just feeling the Avengers, or S.H.I.E.L.D. Now I will be much more careful." Cyber leans up and pushes into that hand petting him and seemingly playfully nips at She-hulk's fingers. Thankfully no doggie drool." She-Hulk nods. "Well, they're not likely to try anything right *now*. But yeah...they might come after you again. We're investigating...but that's part of why you do need to be cautious." "Yeah my mom has a weak heart." He's heard of heroes with public identities having trouble protecting their loved ones. And John seems to have some worry and concern. Even Cyber moves to Rub his head against John's leg to be reassuring. "Well You don't need a rookie trying to help. I would only get in the way." He says concerned. She-Hulk nods. "If you ever think she might be in danger, Stark can provide discreet security. And...well...if they try anything right *now*, I'll smash them." With a smile he nods, "Yeah I don't like the idea of taking lives. Even in the simulation I mostly focused on breaking ankles or wrists." As he thinks and says, "Next time that sense of being watched or followed happens. I think I might take a detour into Gotham City. I heard there was some sort of... super detective, Dark Knight ninja or something in the area there. If so he might be attracted to me flying above the streets. Hopefully a meeting will go peaceful. Maybe get some advice from him. At this point... any advice that doesn't rub me the wrong way is good advice." "He has a habit of asking stray heroes to leave," She-Hulk warns, softly. "I mean, he won't hurt you; but he's not a welcoming man by all accounts. If you don't work with...or possibly even for...him...he doesn't want you in Gotham." "Makes sense, his territory and all. Crimp in his style, someone to get in the way, try to adjust how he handles things. I mean I doubt you, Stark, Spider-Man wants a hero showing up, stopping crimes, or interfering in an investigation. If I did go, I would be sure to keep my claws out of any crime stopping. For the most part." "Depends. On whether they're competent - and competence is something you can develop." She grins at him. "Relax. You'll do fine." "Exactly and I don't think being a rookie counts in anyone's book as competent. Of course if he tells me to fuck off, if he does come to New York with an issue and runs into me, I can give him the same... Fuck off get out of our city. And if he gives me issues If I called for help. I know it would show up. She-Hulk shakes her head. "From what little I know...he won't." She stretches. "Did Hawkeye record that session?" The amount of pizza is slowly diminishing. "Well he could end up in New York chasing a criminal, any number of reasons. If Hawkeye didn't record it I would be shocked. Should be in the data bank. Most likely to make sure the Avengers have a baseline on what Cyber and I can do. I mean I have to admit, kinda unnerving being bound with a living weapon, even if it is a Omnivseral Environmental Survival Suit, or OESS." "I'll review it at some point...Hawkeye's a better teacher than I am when it comes to combat. I mostly teach people how to handle the press and stuff." She offers a smile at that. "Roar roar rage rage?" John laughs finishing his pizza and nearly killing his soda. She-Hulk laughs. "I try not to do that any more. I did once dangle a photographer off a roof, but he DID catch me at a very bad moment." "Wardrobe Malfunction?" "Oh no. I thought the roof door was locked." She shrugs a bit. "I don't have much modesty, but you know what the press are like." "Hey they got Princess Diana killed didn't they?" "I'm not in that sort of danger, but you need to learn how to handle being randomly romantically linked with people, or the endless speculation, or... People like their heroes...but they're always looking for our weaknesses, as it were." Jen shrugs again. "You get used to it. "That's what I am worried about. Being a Hero. Well look on the bright side. I'm not one of the nine out of ten people that go... Oh super powers, I'll become a villain." "It's not quite that bad. A lot of people get powers, shrug, and carry on with their lives as if nothing happened. Or use them in less...confrontational ways." Jen grins. "Boring, but,.." "Actually one of my thoughts was heading to the Caribbean and searching for treasure. Clint wants to go, and I think at some point the heroes will need a vacation. Think of it... finding a Spanish Galleon Loaded with Gold and Silver, I had won a small Lottery but that went to my education... Speaking of which I am gonna have to move out of my old apartment soon. If anyone did want to ambush me... that would be the place. Here I would be safer.""